


Test

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Driving, Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday challenge 619 (attempt).





	Test

Title: Test

Author: JKlog

Category: Gen

Word Count: 576

A/N: Thanks to Bluewolf for the beta.

Prompt: _attempt_

 

This was his first attempt and he hoped it would be the last. He was very nervous, but he trusted in his ability to overcome obstacles. At only sixteen, Blair Sandburg had enough confidence in himself to get ahead. There was no other way of being, as he was the youngest in his group at the University. However, in this particular test he felt a little insecure.

He got into the car he had borrowed and the examiner sat next to him. At that time there was little traffic, fortunately.

"Well, Sandburg, first let's see if you know how to park."

Blair smiled, confident. He had practiced a lot with that same car. Piece of cake. He parked between two cars that were on the street behind the DMV building, without any problem.

The examiner wrote something down in his file.

"Okay, now we'll drive a little."

This part was the one that made him nervous. Although he’d had the regulatory hours of the driving course, he still felt insecure. He hoped his insecurity was not too visible, or the examiner would reject him before he started.

"Start and go straight on this street."

Blair continued as ordered. He put the car into first gear and a few seconds later, second. When he increased the speed, he went into third. Everything was okay until now.

"At the next corner, turn to the right."

It was a two-way street. Blair lowered the gear to second because he had slowed down to turn. When he was about to turn, suddenly a taxi appeared coming down the street from the opposite direction. The street was very narrow and there were cars parked on both sides. Blair squeezed the brake with all his strength, to avoid the crash. The examiner and he jolted in their seats, supported by seat belts.

He squeezed the brake in time, but he forgot to press the clutch too and the engine stalled. The taxi driver gave him some expletives and continued.

Blair thought he had already failed the test. He had been about to crash! Also, the car had stalled.

But the examiner surprised him by saying, "Don’t worry, boy. You’re allowed to stall three times during the exam. You were very good at braking on time. Good reflexes. Now, let's continue."

Blair started the car again and they continued on the nearby streets, without any problem.

They returned to the starting point and the examiner told him that he had passed the exam.

Blair smiled and shook the examiner's hand. He had achieved it!

The friend who had lent him the car had come to collect it. He congratulated Blair, and left. Blair would have to go to his apartment by bus.

The only thing he lacked was having a car of his own, but at the moment he didn’t have enough money. Although he would soon have it, if he continued saving from the generous allowance that his mother gave him. She did have a lot of money. Her grandfather had left her a trust fund, so she could afford to travel around the world looking for 'enlightenment'.

Well, another achievement. The first had been to enter the University. But there was one achievement that Blair longed for more than any other, and that was finding a true Sentinel. A person with five heightened senses. When he did, Blair would feel that he had reached his most precious goal. His Holy Grail.

 


End file.
